Bloodless lines
by Cariad1987
Summary: An alternate What if story to Bloodlines. What if Harry had stopped Anna from leaving after that arguement ... what if they had stayed on the roof to make up?


What if?

What if Harry had managed to keep Anna in the roof garden with him and fix the argument.

"No... Anna … Wait … Please … I am … I do take this … us seriously …. please I don't want to argue let's talk … I'm … look I don't … I've never really done serious... its scary .. I'm scared … but you're worth it my love …. it scares me but its true." Harry took Anna's hand and tugged her back into his arms and down against the cushions her back against his chest.

"I... Should not have snapped Harry … I should not … expect so much … you are right it has not been long …. but the feelings …. they are strong for me and it makes me ….."

"Passionate .. you are passionate about many things Anna it makes sense that it would transfer to this too." He pressed a kiss to her mouth pushing her dress aside once more pressing kisses to her pen marked skin till they once more became consumed by one another and lost in the haze of love.

They were lost in one another for what seemed like hours so much of their relationship had been by phone but, as they had seen in Amsterdam, they were more than compatible in person as well.

When they did part a long while later laying happy and satisfied in one another's arms Harry held her close again stroking her hair. He knew that truly unable to do the job she had invited him out to do he should be booking a flight back home especially with all the implied underlying political tensions that McBurney had hinted at but he didn't want to leave Anna .. this was love this was the head spinning heat stopping life changing feeling they always described in those hideous romantic movies Nikki made him watch with her.

"We should go get cleaned up" Harry said speaking into Anna's hair.

"mmm and we should eat too .. you've made me hungry" she giggled lightly and sat up retying

her dress over her body as Harry pulled on his bottom half.

They walked down to find Anna's desk and bookcases a mess. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"There is nothing here, it is all at the office … I will call them .. we will wash … then we will eat and talk … I have something I must tell you ..."

"shouldn't we call the police … or someone"

"I will call the office … they will not be back and the police are ..." she muttered in Hungarian and though to Harry the words them selves were meaningless the sentiment was more than obvious.

When they emerged from the shower later Anna dressed in Harry's discarded shirt and set about cooking them some food. Harry slipped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Don't distract me Harry … I will ruin the food... " she said firmly but there was laughter in her voice.

"I'm sorry my love …. You . I .. I can't" he sighed half forming sentences then stopping knowing he couldn't , shouldn't ask her what he desperately want to.

"We can't what Harry?" she asked surprising him by gaining meaning from his half formed confusion of words.

"I was going to ask you something, going to show you … how deeply... how serious I feel but … it wouldn't work … you wouldn't leave your girls, your work, your home, your father I couldn't ask it … and I couldn't live here .. I . I don't want to leave you ...I think … I'm sure I'm falling in love with you Anna" he turned her to his chest kissing her hair as he held her against him.

"You... you may not be so sure one you have heard my news …." Anna said nervously after all they had, had a relationship for weeks yes but by phone and this was big news but if he did still love her if he wasn't scared away maybe she could go with him. A new life … a new start away from the difficulties of the country she was often less than proud to call home.

"What news my Anna ….come … tell me?" he tugged her slowly by the hand to the chairs in the corner.

"It s about Amsterdam in a way …. do you remember the first night ..." A pink cheeked grin of remembrance flickered across Harry's face.

"Yes … it was perfection … just like you …. every single time ….." he interspersed his sentences with kisses over her face.

"Mmm it was … you were …. I have never .. but you remember the buffet at the conference the next day ..."

"I'm hardly likely to forget … not with that food poisoning" Harry pulled a face at the memory of the issues that had caused for almost all of the visiting professionals.

"Yes … er … it would seem food poisoning and oral contraceptives do not combine well" she said quietly looking away her nerves preventing her from looking him in the face.

" Are you implying …" Harry trailed off in shock.

"do you mean you are pregnant... that we are having a child." He asked in shock tipping her chin gently toward him.

"Yes .. I am … I know you thought we were safe ...I apologise" Anna said guiltily.

"No, no don't apologise. This is good. I am pleased. I... I love you Anna ….I'm not just falling I fell before I knew I had … come with me to London please …. I don't want to leave you and our child here … I can't it would kill me..." he placed his hand fingers spread over her currently flat stomach.

"I .. I don't want to leave the charity but … I am not helping I do not change things … I tried to help Sofia still died Agnes … she will die … they can still work without me … us me our little one that must have me …. we book flights … we go see your friends … I am scared I did not plan this but it is our little one"

"Yes it is our little one ad we will look after it together …. they will know the safety of England . Your father can come and visit …. We will be together … we will be happy. I love you my Anna" He kissed her full on the lips his smile wide his eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Back in England a day later Nikki stood waiting to meet them from the flight. Harry had given little detail on the hone simply saying the post mortem hadn't gone ahead that it was a little complicated and Anna was coming to visit him for a while. What 'a while' was Nikki didn't know but Harry sounded happy and if it wasn't her making him that way at least he was happy. That mattered as much to her as her own happiness if not more.

"Nikki ….. thank you …. I couldn't face a taxi I'm sorry" Harry said bustling over his holdall in one hand hooked over Anna's rolling suitcase his other firmly intertwined with Anna's.

"No problem what are friends for." she smiled.

"Nikki this is my .. partner Anna Sandor, Anna my love this is my best friend and work colleague Dr Nicola Alexander, we all call her Nikki though"

"Please to meet the woman who puts such a smile on my friends face … my car is this way."

"Um are you and Leo likely to be free tonight it would be good if you could come over … get to know Anna a little"Harry asked as they arrived at his and Nikki unlocked the boot for him.

"I'll check with Leo but I'm free and there is no case at the moment."

"Seven if you can then?"

"I'll text you."

"Leo meet Anna Sandor … my partner …. Anna my love this is my friend and boss Professor Leo Dalton"

"You finally decided to get serious then Harry … all grown up..." Leo teased.

"Yes … falling in love will do that to you I guess" Harry smiled leaning back his arm around Anna.

"There is more isn't there …. I can tell when you are hiding something Harry Cunningham" Nikki said puzzled. What more could there be?

"We do have some news …. um shall tell them Anna or do you want to?"

"They are your friends Harry I have already done my telling?"

"OK that's true …. um Anna and I … Anna is …. In about seven months I'm going to be a dad ..." he grinned widely.

"Congratulations both of you …. I'm a little shocked but if you are both happy congratulations" Leo smiled patting Harry on the shoulder and giving his friends partner a wide smile and a squeeze of the hand.

"Wow Harry a parent that is a scary thought .. You will be a good father though Harry congratulations both of you …. just please Harry know being all modern and naming the baby Amsterdam"


End file.
